Confused love
by Psychopathic-freak
Summary: Gojyo and Sanzo are forced to share a ROOM? Ooo Pleasuring?... Maybe...who knows?


The Sanzo party, were riding in jeep, as Sanzo and Hakkai sat up front, who just about had it with Gojyo and Goku's bickering, as Sanzo couldn't take it anywmore he stood up and shot his gun- "If you two, don't shut the fuck up" -he glared at them- "I have ways to make you shut the hell up." -Sanzo sat down, as they didn't hear anything from Gojyo or Goku for the rest of the trip, well... Not the rest more like five minutes, when Goku started whining he was hungry, and Gojyo was about fed up with sleeping outside, with no boose, smokes, and no...women, there bickering were going to drive Sanzo... Literally insane- -Hakkai looked at them- "Sorry guys." -he looked back at the road...well what seemed like a road- "Hey We're almost into town, so maybe..." -he lookeda at sanzo- "We could stay in an Inn. That would be nice." -Sanzo got a pissed off look on his face- "Do what ever the fuck you want" -He said as he crossed his arms-  
-Hakkai nodded- "Okay Sanzo... Plus Jeep needs a rest, and So do we"  
-Gojyo looked at Hakkai- "Screw that! Who needs rest, when town is filled with boose, Smokes, and tons of beautiful women to sleep with!" -Goku shrugged- "Hey! I don't care about Gojyo's wants! Town has food! Food! FOOD!" -Sanzo turned around and Whacked Goku on his head with his paper fan- "Stupid monkey... Shut up, or I'm not going to feed you"  
-Gojyo laughed- "Huh? But thats Animal abuse" -He snickered-  
-Sanzo looked foward- "Gojyo you shut the hell up and I'll kill you!" -Gojyo stood up- "What you PRICK? YOU GO SUCK SOMEONE'S DICK WHY DON'T YOU"  
-Sanzo stayed calm- "Why would I go and do that... I wouldn't want to take your hobby away from you now"  
-Gojyo got pissed off- "You stupid priest! I'LL KILL YOU"  
-Sanzo looked at him- "With what, since you have no physical strength, are you going to talk me to death"  
-Hakkai smiled- "You two calm down We're here." -Hakkai said as he got out of Jeep, and so did the rest-  
-Sanzo got out of the car as he seen a bug Exterminator, and A huge plastic cockroach, on top of the van- "Hey Gojyo I found you're match"  
-Gojyo sighed- "Sorry Sanzo I'm more into women"  
-Sanzo pointed to the huge cockroach- "Yeah you wish. Thats your soul mate, after all you two do look alot alike, I mean you have the hair do alike"  
-Gojyo Ignored His comment- "What ever you say you stupid son of--" -he stopped as he seen the lady at the counter to the inn- "Whoa sweet momma honey buns"  
-Sanzo smirked- "Sorry, Gojyo I'm not into you. If you know what I mean"  
-Gojyo ignored Sanzo as he ran over to the Woman- "Hey...What is a fine woman like you in a place like this"  
-The woman flipped back her hair- "Working." -she smirked- "Sorry I'm not Intrested" -she smiled- "Would you like a room"  
-Gojyo laughed- "If you come with that room" -Sanzo came up behind him and hit him- "We would like four rooms-  
-THe woman looked at them- "Four? Sorry... We only have two..." -Sanzo sighed- "Damn, this always fucking happens" -Hakkai smiled- "We'll take two rooms then." -THe woman nodded as she handed them them two keys- "One for each room" -Hakkai took one key and Sanzo took the other- -Goku ran beside Sanzo- "Hey! I get to room with Sanzo"  
-Gojyo smirked- "Why so you can Seduce him? ... Fine with me"  
-Sanzo shook his head- "No"  
-Hakkai looked at them, and looked at the woman- "Excuse me can you settle something for us? We need to fine out who rooms with who, since you don't know us, and have no judgement upon us, will you pick for us"  
-The woman nodded- "Okay sure." -she pointed to Sanzo and then Gojyo- "Them two." -she pointed to Hakkai and Goku- "And you two"  
-Hakkai smiled- "Thank you." -he turned around and faced his ..friends- "You heard her" -Sanzo shook his head- "Theres no damn way I'm spending the night with this stupid cock roach"  
-Hakkai and Goku ran up stairs and into the room, so they would get there way-  
-Sanzo gritted his teeth- "Great just Great..." -He started walking and got to the room, as he opened the door, the inn was very nice, and Beautiful-  
-Gojyo followed him, and plopped down on the bed- "Gojyo ran to the bathroom, and stuck his head out the door- "Ha! I'm taking a bath first whether you like it or not, You always get your way and well... It's time I do too." -Sanzo looked at him- "Whatever" -he sat down on his bed and crossed his legs- "You bring a woman in this room and you die, I rather not want to listen to your bad sex habits, all night long." -Gojyo shrugged and shut the door and Got undressed as he jumped in the shower, a half hour later, Gojyo got out of the shower and Tied his towel around him" -He went out of the bathroom and saw Sanzo- "Sanzo I know you can't resist, just don't try not to look at my sexy body"  
-Sanzo didn't even look at him as he looked out the window- "Yeah I won't even look you're way if you had clothes on"  
-Gojyo shrugged as someone knocked on the door- "Towels? Bed sheets?" -Gojyo opened the door and took the stuff the woman had, he tried to hit on her, but she left before he had a chance-  
-Sanzo came up and Pushed Gojyo out and shut and locked the door- "I think you'll shut up now"  
-Gojyo Banged on the door- "Sanzo! Let me in, come on I'm in a towel"  
-The women from earlier that assigned them rooms walked up- "Try appologizing, He'll forgive you. Unless you cheated on him, He'll take you back" -she smiled- "But when you get over him, I have a brother... And well.. Just get in touch" -she walked away-  
-Gojyo had a confused face- "What the fuck? If antoher person thinks I'm fucking Gay, I'm killing them"  
-Sanzo looked at the door, as Gojyo was banging on it- "I see how they think you're gay"  
-Gojyo sighed as he sat down at the door- "Son of a bitch"  
-Sanzo waited about two hours, he decided to let him, but he fell asleep-  
-The woman walked up- "Still haven't let you in" -he handed her a key- "Here it's an extra, I'm only giving it to you so you don't make anymore noise"  
-Gojyo grabbed the key- "Thanks just so you know... I'm not gay"  
-She looked at him- "You still can't admit it? Maybe thats why he's mad at you." -she walked away as Gojyo unlocked the door, and went inside, he shut the door back and looked at Sanzo- "Stupid prick fell asleep while I was outside in a towel"  
-He sat the key down, as he was still in a towel, he went over and looked at Sanzo- "Just When I'm with him"  
-Sanzo opened his eyes- "When you're with me what"  
-Gojyo sighed and looked away- "I don't know what you're talking about you fucking prick"  
-Sanzo smirked at him- "Can't resist you stupid Ero Kappa"  
-Gojyo shrugged- "Whatever I'm going to get some clothes on"  
-Sanzo grabbed his arm- "No don''t." -he pulled him down, making him fall on the bed ontop of him as Sanzo pulled him in as he kissed him- -Gojyo pulled away a little shocked- "What the fuck" -he shrugged as he went down and kissed Sanzo- "When you're with me what?" -Gojyo looked at him- "shut up and fuck me you prick"  
-Sanzo nodded- "Your wish granted"  
-Meanwhile, Hakkai heard a banging noise coming from Gojyo and Sanzo's room- "Eh.. When will Gojyo ever learn, Sanzo Is going to kill him" -he heard Sanzo scream Gojyo's name-  
-Hakkai looked at Goku who was asleep- -Hakkai knocked on his wall and yelled through for Gojyo to hear- 'YOU IDIOT YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED, YOU'RE GOING TO PISS SANZO OFF, YOU DON'T KNOW WHO YOURE FUCKING WITH"  
-Gojyo hearing Hakkai, he smirked and as he was kissing all over Sanzo- "Oh, I know exactly who I'm fucking with." -A few hours later, Gojyo and Sanzo stopped as Sanzo Layed his head on Gojyo's chest, Gojyo looked down at Sanzo as he brushed Sanzo's hair out of his face, And sanzo looked up into Gojyo's eyes- -Gojyo smirked- "Your'e so damn sexy when you're exhausted by my pleasuring"  
-Sanzo smirked- "Well your so damn pleasuring, I can't help myself but to look sexy for you"  
-The woman from earlier walked in, and saw them as she smiled and laid some more blankets and Sheets on the bed- "I'm glad you two worked at your...problems" -she looked at them- "Such a cute couple" -She smiled- "Oops I should of said That I was coming in..she laughed- "Coming..." -she walked out and shut the door- -Sanzo looked at Gojyo, and raised up and kissed him lightly on the lips- "I want to share rooms with you more often." -he smirked- "Who knew I would fall in love with a perverted Cockroach"  
-Gojyo shrugged- "Who knew That I would Fall inlove with a self centered Son of a bitch, But I love it." 


End file.
